


We Part only to meet again

by kaitlia777



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: After season 8, what happens?





	

Not for the first time- hell, not for the 50th time- Chloe O'Brian wondered if perhaps she was crazy. After all, most twice divorced (from the same man and wow, did that qualify her for a bad relationship Gold Card, or what?), working mothers didn't travel half way around the world during their vacations. Granted, Morris (her ex who, while a bad husband, was a wonderful father) had taken Prescott (her son) to England to visit his family for two weeks, so it wasn't like she was dragging her son along with her…but still….

But it wasn't like she'd chosen a random destination, not really. No, Chloe had carefully considered a list of countries the United States and Russia had non-extradition treaties with. Yeah, that was the world she lived in. And to think she'd been voted 'most likely to become a shut in' in her senior class year book.

It had been over a year since she'd stood on the comm floor of the New York branch of the CTU and, along with Arlo Glass and Cole Ortiz, watched Jack Bauer's bloody face disappear into a whirl of pixels on the main screen. He'd had to go to ground after his little grief and betrayal fueled revenge rampage and, after a lifetime of working for the military, government agencies and other covert agencies, Jack knew how to disappear.

Heck, so did Chloe and she'd used those skills to ensure Jack's daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter had a safe, new life.

Since Chloe still worked for the CTU, now the appointed director of CTU New York, she had to make it seem as though she was toeing the company line and searching for Jack in order to arrest him. As if. She wanted to find him in order to reassure herself that he was fine. His Wolverine like constitution had doubtlessly kicked in, but still, after 'The Day from Hell: Part 8', she was still worried.

Tim Woods, who had retained his post as the Secretary of Homeland Security after Allison Taylor has resigned to face criminal charges and Vice President Kavi Suresh had taken office, was one of the few people in government who knew they had let Jack go and why. He had called Chloe a few weeks ago to let her know President Suresh was looking into a pardon for Jack…which was great but wouldn't keep the pissed off Russians off his back.

So, when Morris had proposed taking Prescott to the UK and Chloe knew she had a pile of vacation days stacked up, she had pulled out her big list of non-extradition countries and applied her knowledge of Jack Bauer to it.

Other people involved with the search for Jack thought he was in Africa or the Middle East or Asia, someplace he had ties. Someplace he had worked. Chloe thought they all had cranial rectal inversions.

No way in hell was Jack going to Asia. He'd spent years in a Chinese prison being tortured. Not exactly a peaceful memory. His times in Africa and the Middle East had been similarly bloody and pain filled.

What Jack wanted, what he needed was peace.

A fresh start.

Which was how Chloe found herself vacationing in Samoa. She'd arrived the day before (Saturday), slept a lot and risen early to find the island pretty much shut down for Sunday. Purchasing a ticket, she took the ferry from Upolo to Savai'i and drove along the coast, enjoying the pretty scenery.

She had no idea if Jack had come to the islands. She had chose the destination on the flimsy basis that he had no history there and there was surfing. Jack had liked to surf, though she was sure he hadn't had the opportunity in recent years.

Pulling to the side of the road, she parked her rental car and walked out onto a secluded stretch of sandy beach about half way between Pu'apu'a and Fagamalo. The nearest people were probably miles away and she could see no signs of civilization spoiling the beautiful view.

Normally, she was a big fan of technology, but every once in a while something like this would inspire her to agree with the Earthy-crunchy-hippie granola eaters. Some things simply shouldn't be messed with.

Lowering herself onto the fine white sand, Chloe gazed out at the rolling waves. The ocean was fairly calm and the breeze was warm. It was ideallic.

But she sighed. The small spark of optimism that had survived her tenure at CTU had hoped she'd somehow stumble over Jack. The rational part of her knew it was silly, but that didn't make the dissapointment any better.

Blinking - the wind must have kicked some sand into her eyes-, she contemplated jumping in the ocean for a quick dip. True, she didn't have a suit but, compared to the bikinis some women wore, her bra and panties were conservative.

She closed her eyes, toes digging into the sand and listened to the sounds of the birds, the trees rustling, waves lapping at the shore…and footsteps approaching.

Her eyes popped open and she twisted towards the source of the steps freezing mid spin. The sounds of the jungle and the ocean faded out and her focus narrowed.

"Chloe."

Her heart beat double time and she didn't think her voice was working, but she managed to gasp one word.

"Jack!"

* * *

She hadn't really believed she'd find Jack. It had been a hope, a dream she'd clung to with all the tenacity that had kept her alive thought the insanity that had been her employment by the CTU.

But here he was, standing on the same beach as she was, tanned, fit and healthy, a far cry from the bloody, battered mess he'd been the last time she'd seen him. For a moment, it was all she could do to stare.

Always one to prefer short cuts, Jack's blond hair was neatly trimmed in the style he favored and the sun had lightened it several shades. In contrast, his skin had acquired a deeper tan than she'd ever seen him with. It looked good, but made the increasingly faint scars from his imprisonment (and really the rest of his career hadn't exactly left him unscathed) stand out, visible due to his unbuttoned shirt. Loose cargo shorts sat low on his slim hips and he was wearing flip flops.

That made Chloe smile. Jack Bauer, he of the perpetual combat boots, was wearing flip flops.

She wasn't too clear on exactly what happened next, as it seemed one moment she was sitting in the sand and the next she was up and crashing bodily into Jack, arms wrapping around without any direction from her brain.

He held her just as close, strong arms tight around her, hands hot and heavy on her back as he pressed his face into her hair. She felt his lips brush the outer shell of her ear accidentally and she could admit that sent a certain tingle through her tummy.

"Chloe." His voice was soft and raspy and so close to her ear and she could feel the word rumble in his chest. "Chloe, what're you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she laughed, surprised to realize her face was wet with tears. "I just can't…Wait, how did you know I was here?"

She turned her own face into his neck, inhaling his scent as he replied, "I've got a friend in Customs. Asked him to keep an eye out for certain names. I figured if anyone was going to find me, it would be you."

"The alphabet agencies thing you're in Asia or Africa," she mumbled. "Idiots."

Jack chuckled and agreed, "Not likely."

"Yeah," she said, then reluctantly drew back to look into his face. "How are you?"

His eyes didn't look tired or pained or worse- dead- as he replied, "Good. It's quiet here…maybe a bit lonely. I missed you. I miss Kim and Teri. How're they?"

"Safe," Chloe immediately assured him. "They're doing well in…."

"Don't tell me," he said, eyes closing briefly and she knew it was safer for all involved if he didn't know. That way there'd be no temptation to visit and possibly draw unwanted attention to them.

"Okay, but I brought you a recent picture of Teri…it's in my bag," she said, then was struck by a thought. "How's your shoulder?"

He placidly let her peel back the left side of his shirt and gently touch the round pink scar on his shoulder. The scar left by her bullet, which she had fired to save his life. She hadn't thought herself able to do it, but when she saw him turning his own weapon to his head, she'd reacted.

Still, that knowledge couldn't keep her from having to blink back tears at the sight of the permanent proof that she had inflicted physical damage upon her friend.

"Hey," Jack said, moving to cup her face in his hands and swipe away the tears with his thumbs. "It's fine, Chloe. You saved me, remember? You've been saving me for years."

"You saved me too," she replied, grasping the open edges of his shirt in order to have something to do with her hands. "No one else ever got me like you, you know. Anyone else would have fired me or, more likely, shuffled me off to some out of the way satellite office where I wouldn't have to deal with other people."

He smiled at her gently and bumped his forehead into hers. "Most bureaucrats are idiots," he teased with a conspirator grin and her breath caught as their noses brushed. He stilled for a moment and they shared a few breaths before he pulled back a fraction. "I'm sorry, I should have asked already, how's Prescott? And Morris?"

"Good." She smiled with maternal pride. "Prescott won his end of term science fair and he and Morris are visiting family in England."

"And you came here?"

He was understandably puzzled and Chloe sighed. "Let's just say Morris is a great dad, but not such a good husband. Again." She raised her left hand, wiggling the ring less fingers. "I guess the first divorce should have been a hint that the marriage wasn't going to work out."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely and held her close again. His desire for contact was nice and Chloe guessed it probably stemmed from having been fairly isolated for such a long time.

"Want to hear something funny?" she asked into his shoulder before turning her head to look at him. "They made me Director at CTU."

Jack smiled down at her. "You deserve it. Very few people have your kind of experience."

"I know," she grinned. "Every time I have to meet with the other directors, I get the feeling they're just waiting for me to pull a gun. It's like they think I'm feral or something."

"They're not used to being on professionally equal grounds with someone the bureaucracy hasn't managed to suck the soul out of," he said lightly, then glanced at the sun. "Want some lunch?"

"Sounds good," she replied and let him lead her back to her car. His, an open air jeep, was parked further up the road.

"Follow me," he said with a smile.

As if she hadn't been doing just that since the day they'd met.

* * *

It turned out Jack was living on Savai'i, far away from any populated areas. His home was small and airy with a neat little outdoor cooking area. He had electricity, augmented by solar panels, and running water. The whole place was charming and soothing in a low tech way. She didn't see a TV or a computer, but she suspected there was probably a laptop tucked away somewhere for emergencies.

One of the things you learned working in intelligence was to always have contingency plans. Chloe figured that was how Jack got out of the country. He'd probably had a locker or ten at run down, old train stations and smelly cigar clubs, just full of emergency supplies. Clean passports, papers, money, weapons….just in case. And after liquidating his fathers company (Even splitting the money with Kim and Josh), Jack had plenty of cash to stash…and she knew of at least one Swiss bank account.

Chloe had a couple of small emergency bundles herself, something she'd never imagined when she'd been younger. It was funny how drastically your world could be influenced by the career path you followed.

Which was probably why Jack liked the tranquility of Savai'i. He had his house, a little garden out back, a jeep to go for supplies when needed. He didn't have to worry about double dealing, back stabbing or any kind of stabbing or shooting or nuclear threats.

They chatted about light topics over a meal of grilled fish (freshly caught that morning), pineapple and coconut, Chloe updating him on Kim and Teri and Jack discussing becoming accustomed to the local lifestyle. But it seemed to Chloe that, despite a couple of mentions of people Jack had come to know on Upolo, that he wasn't actually interacting much with other human beings.

Not that Chloe herself was one to talk. Though she'd done deep background checks on everyone in her apartment building, she couldn't tell you the name of any of her neighbors by sight. However, she saw people everyday, at work, Prescott's school, just out and about.

From the sound of things, Jack could go weeks without seeing another person.

That could explain the near constant physical contact since their first hug on the beach. Not that she was complaining, far from it, as she enjoyed the brush of his hand on her back, the arm around her shoulders and the smaller hugs. She'd never been all that comfortable with people encroaching on her physical space, but jack had always gotten a pass on that. Somehow, it had always been a comfort to feel his hand on her shoulder when he'd lean over to peer intently at whatever intel she had on her screen.

But there was no intel here, just the two of them, two friends whom had been separated by forces outside their control, suddenly reunited. It was exhilarating and the part of her heart, the part that had just ached since the day the treaty negotiations had come to an abrupt halt amidst scandal and the shadow of death, felt light again.

She knew when her vacation was over, she'd be returning to New York, to her sweet son and her job, which was demanding but necessary. She knew Jack would remain here, probably not able to return even if the president did sign his pardon. It wouldn't be healthy to let the still angry Russians know where he was. Despite the peace and simplicity of their current surroundings, their lives were anything but simple…but that was the story of them.

Neither of them had ever been simple people, so it stood to reason that their relationship was…complex. To be honest, when she started working for Jack, she'd found him to be terrifying and thought he was a jerk and a bully…and kind of hot, but that was just an inescapable truth. She had come to see him as a brave but troubled man and after he'd kicked the drug addiction, he'd mellowed a bit…but then he ended up working in Washington and then on the run.

It was while he was thought dead that she first felt a real pull towards him. She'd met with him a few times and it had surprised her how his tired, forlorn state had made her hurt for him. Sometimes, she just wanted to give him a hug and assure him that somehow things would work out.

Of course she hadn't hugged him, until the day President Palmer was assassinated and Michelle and Tony were killed and wounded. That day, when he'd come out of hiding to save her, she'd run into his arms as though they were the safest place in the world for her to be, despite the men with guns right behind her.

She had feared for him the entire time he'd been held in China, cried when she thought Fayed was going to kill him and worried when he disappeared after saving the world again. She had been horrified when he'd had to sit before a senate subcommittee about the actions he'd taken while working for the CTU. He'd saved the world time after and now they were gonna play the blame game….

And of course, the world had gone to hell again, Jack had saved the day, been exposed to a lethal toxin and thought he was going to die. Chloe had a hard time holding it together when she found out and had never been happier to see Kim in her life.

During his recuperation, they'd actually spent a lot of time together, much to Morris's dismay. Nothing had happened, but it had been nice to have a chance to talk with Jack outside of the chaotic atmosphere that came with extra-legal, multi national crisis averting. When he'd started talking about moving back to California to be near Kim and Teri, she'd been sad but knew he'd be happy.

She loved him and knew he loved her. Maybe they weren't in love, maybe they were but it didn't matter. They understood each other, trusted each other and, in their world, that was worth more than anyone could imagine. Their world was crazy and dangerous and he'd given so much over the years that it wasn't a surprise that he wanted something else.

He just wanted a peaceful life with his family.

And of course the insanity that had resulted in his current fugitive state had put a kibosh on that.

She supposed her somber ponderings must have shown on her face, as Jack asked, "You okay?"

He was close again, and before she could respond, he reached up and smoothed back a tendril of hair that had escaped it's clip. His callused fingers brushed her ear and again they stilled, sharing each others space. His free hand found a place on her hip and he leaned forward as though to touch their foreheads together again.

Very few people could claim they'd been able to surprise Jack Bauer, but Chloe was one of the few.

Instead of allowing the bump to happen, she caught his jaw with one hand and met his eyes before leaning forwards herself and brushing her lips against his. The contact was gentle, tentative at first as Jack took a moment to respond, but oh…respond he did.

The hand on her hip tightened and the other he buried in her hair, cradling the back of her head. Encouraged, she wrapped her free arm around his shoulders, parting her lips when she felt the tickle of his tongue begging for entrance.

This wasn't exactly what she'd planned on doing on her vacation, but hey, she wasn't going to complain!

* * *

She groaned as he kissed her, holding nothing back and releasing years of bottled anxieties and emotions and channeling them into their current interaction. Not that she minded. She did however wonder if he'd felt that same spark she had on many occasions over the years. God knew she'd had a few fantasies here and there. Her personal favorite involved her comms desk at the LA CTU…not that she was into exhibitionism in real life, but hey, that's what fantasies were for.

This wasn't a fantasy though. This was raw, passionate and real. This was noses bumping and over excited hands fumbling, no idea what the other liked (as far as this particular activity was concerned) and had the possibility of being awkward.

It was also kinda perfect.

Heart pounding, her breathing picked up and she slid a hand from his jaw, down his neck to grasp the collar of his shirt, hurrying to push it back and off his body. She was liking this island style, cause the unbuttoned shirt offered easy access.

Jack chuckled against her lips, assisting her by shrugging out of the offending garment. Then he surprised her, reaching down and grasping her thighs, easily lifting her. Out of reflex, she wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped as this new position brought certain body parts into close contact. True, they both still had shorts on, but a few tin layers of fabric did nothing to hide his very obvious interest.

His hands moved from her legs to her bottom, offering support and giving a little squeeze which caused her thighs to tighten around him involuntarily. That action caused Jack to moan into her mouth, a deep, needy rumble that she felt reverberate against her breasts. Definitly a reaction to be filed away for later contemplation.

The bed, separated from the small sitting are by retractable privacy screens, was only a few steps away, which was a good thing. Chloe had a sneaking suspicion they never would have made it there had the house been any bigger. Not that she'd object to a go on the counter, but the bed was preferable.

Reaching the bed, her set her on her feet, hands sliding up from her hips to catch the hem of her shirt and skin it up and off her in one long, smooth motion. She felt a little jolt of nerves, standing in front of Jack in her plain white bra but from the heat in his eyes, he didn't seem to mind the lace of frills. He bent to mouth at the crook of her neck before slowly dropping to his knees before her, stopping to press a gentle kiss to the soft curve of her belly.

He made quick work of the button on her shorts, sliding them down her legs so she could step out of them. She felt his fingers brush the top of her foot, just below the ankle strap of her sandals before he stilled slightly. Chloe looked down to see him contemplating her footwear. She had to giggle.

The flat, strappy sandals she'd worn were the kind that zipped up behind the heel, clearly something Jack was not familiar with. His fingers were searching the straps for a buckle or a lace. He looked up at her with a raised brow and she said, "Zipper. Back of the heel."

"Huh," he replied, finding the elusive closure and freeing her from the shoes. "Never seen that before."

He seemed adorably disgruntled to have been bested by the sandals and she had to laugh again. This made him turn positively devilish eyes upward and she gasped when, in one quick move, he hooked his elbows behind her knees and tugged, sending her toppling back onto the bed. Before she caught her breath, he joined her on the bed, knees on either side of her hips as he leaned down to capture her mouth again.

Normally, in this situation, she'd be over thinking things. It was usually her policy and that led to awkward babbling, but this was Jack. They didn't need to talk about every detail. Their ability to work seamlessly together was clearly translating into the bedroom.

She gripped the back of Jack's head, blunt nails scraping through his short hair as he kissed her, moving from her mouth to her neck. His hands were busy as well, one holding himself up so as not to squish her and the other making short work of the clasp holding her bra in place. Once it was free, she shimmied out of it and tossed the fabric aside.

A shiver coursed through her as his fingers encountered the newly bared skin of her breasts. He clearly felt her reaction and leaned back up to kiss her, slowly, sweetly and thoroughly as his fingers continued to swirl on her flesh, rough pads of his fingers moving in ever tightening circles before finally brushing over the nipple.

That made her yelp a little and arch up into his touch as she placed a hand on his head, applying a light, downward pressure, indicating exactly what she'd like him to do. He made pleased sounds against her skin as he made his way slowly down her neck and across her collarbone before swooping down to pay slow, careful to her breasts, alternating from one to the other in a most maddening fashion..

She arched up to him again, writhing as he slid his hands under her back, supporting her as he made his way down her ribs to her navel. There he kissed a circle around it before thrusting his tongue into to little indentation. Chloe gasped aloud, then moaned low in her throat as he pressed in, a preview of other things to come. Her fingers threaded through his hair, caressing his scalp, and she whispered his name over and over like a chant. He nipped at her belly and she squeaked as a new jolt shot through her. His fingers were at her waist, dipping into the top of her panties and she raised her hips, encouraging him to slide them off, which he did.

Then he paused again, looking down at her, blue eyes darkened with desire as he murmured, "Chloe."

"Jack."

Bill had once commented that Jack and Chloe could have a discussion about an armed assault on a terrorist compound without using any words but meaning imbued murmurs of their names. It was true.

He knew she wanted him to loose the shorts and he complied quickly, standing to make short work of the button and zipper. Gravity did the rest and revealed the fact that Jack wasn't wearing anything but his skin beneath those cargos.

Well, hello. The few glimpses that they hadn't been able to avoid while he'd been in the hospital recovering from the prion variant had nothing on a fit, healthy, very aroused Jack. She grinned at him and sat up, delighting in the way he jumped when she reached out and wrapped her hands around him.

The moan that was wrenched from his throat made her want to hear more and she wet her lips, scooting forward, intent clear but was stopped by desperate hands on her shoulders.

"Chloe," he gasped and she looked up at his flushed face, and lust dark eyes and shuddered herself. "Chloe…it's been too long. If you do that…."

She understood and agreed reluctantly, knowing they had two weeks to do…well, pretty much anything. She herself was more than ready to get things moving, if the ache at the core of her body was any indication. "Okay," she smiled, releasing him and reaching for his hands, tugging him back toward the bed.

At the last moment, she twisted and tugged harder so he landed on the mattress instead of settling back atop her frame. He let out a huff of surprise, but quickly caught on to her train of thought as she settled herself onto his hips, bracing her hands on his chest to lean down and breath into his ear. "I always wanted to do this."

He choked a little, moaned her name and she kissed him as she reached down and took hold of him again. A couple of firm strokes had him practically whining into her mouth before she raised her hips and then sunk back down onto him. Out of practice internal muscles stretched, a good sort of burn and finally she settled on his hips, her moans mingling with his, but both their eyes were smiling.

Experimentally, she rolled her hips and reveled in the shudders that shook their bodies. She gripped him hard with her inner muscles, feeling him twitch inside her and gasped. Riding him slowly, then with increasing speed, she let one of her hands slide from his chest to his shoulder, where her fingers traced the scar left by her bullet. He gasped, head falling back to reveal the straining tendons in his neck.

Using the hand braced on his chest, Chloe pushed herself into a sitting position. She rose up and sank down again, murmuring non-sensical words of pleasure, her body joining his in the rush towards completion. His hands caressed her breasts, thumbs brushing her nipples in the way she liked causing her hips to stuttered and making Jack grin. One of his hands traveled down her body, squeezing her hip before his thumb found her clitoris, rubbing firmly until she felt her body clamp down on him, waves of pleasure rolling through her just as he gave one final hard upward thrust and came.

She slumped, boneless and sated onto his chest, kissing the sweat salt skin as his arms came up to hold her close. His lips brushed her brow but, for the moment, she lacked the energy to raise her head.

A soft, warm breeze washed over them and Chloe realized they'd just had loud, energetic, middle of the day sex with the windows and front door open and there was no one around to walk in on them. They could lie there and regroup for as long as they wanted.

This trip was turning out better than she'd ever hoped.

* * *

After their impromptu mid-day work out, a nap had seemed like a good idea. Neither had felt like moving much, so, with a little judicious stretching, Jack managed to snag the edge of one of the light sheets and tug it over their slowly cooling bodies. The sleep they found was both deep and peaceful, a rare commodity for either of them.

Chloe woke first, feeling a sense of warmth and contentment even before she registered the unfamiliar weight of a head resting on her chest and an arm draped over her belly. An instinctive blush flooded her face as she recalled exactly what she had been doing only a short time earlier. Jack's warm breath, ghosting over her right nipple with each exhale wasn't helping her gather her wits any. If anything, it was addling her more…in a good way.

Glancing down, she had to smile. This was something very rare indeed…Jack Bauer at rest. There was something about the man that was simply kinetic, always in motion, a real man of action - not like those clichéd movie heroes.

But there he was, sleeping and still, curled up against her side. One of his sturdy thighs was locked between her own, the coarse golden hair tickling her smoother skin. She spared a second to thank whatever God might be listening that she hadn't stopped shaving her legs when it seemed unlikely anyone would be touching them. Then again, Jack probably wouldn't be put off by a little hair but it made her feel better.

As she lay there, his leg moved and she felt a tingle in her belly despite pleasant, lingering soreness of out of practice muscles and the not so pleasant dried fluids on her thighs.

And dead lord, was she glad she'd stayed on her birth control. They hadn't exactly taken the time to practice safe sex, something she had always been very adamant about. She'd never had unprotected sex outside of her marriages and even then never without the security of being on the pill…and after their surprise with Prescott, Morris had gotten a little snip.

She didn't think the world was ready to have another Bauer unleashed upon it. Then again, a child with their combined DNA might be capable of becoming supreme overlord of Earth or something. At least ruler of his or her own country…in a totally non-evil way.

As gently as possible, she ran a hand down Jack's back, fingers ghosting over muscles and scars and skin. He murmured against her breast, inching closer despite his seeming unwillingness to wake.

Check that. One part of him was definitely awake, pressing hotly against her hip. She smiled and playfully shifted her body, bumping him and pulling a hitched, garbled sound from his throat. His hand flexed against the opposite side of her body, fingers curling around the dip of her waist.

"Hello," he rumbled and she could feel the smile tugging on his lips.

"Hi," she replied and laughed as his hand smoothed over her belly before beginning a downward path. His fingers played along the crease where her abdomen met thigh, slowly creeping closer and closer to what they both knew was his destination. She shifted, allowing him better access, but suddenly he froze, achingly close to where she wanted him to touch but not quite there.

"Chloe," he said softly, then raised his head to meet her gaze. To her eternal shock, a faint blush showed through his dark tan. "Ah, we forgot…."

She ran a hand up from his back to rub his head as she replied, "I'm clean and on the pill. You?"

"Clean," he assured her, leaning down to place a feather light kiss on her clavicle. "I can go get something though."

The idea was one with merit and she knew they probably should use some form of protection other than her birth control, but they could pick something up later. "Maybe later we can go over to Upolu and pick some up."

"Tomorrow," he murmured against her skin. "Everything's closed today."

"Oh, right," she sighed, pleased that his hands had resumed their exploration, on at her breast and the other…much lower.

Not one to be left out, Chloe let her hands drift as well, lightly running the nails of one hand up and down his spine until he shivered while the other drifted down his chest. When she touched the warm, firm skin below his naval, Jack sucked in a breath, muscles twitching below soft skin that was a contrast to callused and weather worn.

Without warning, Jack gripped her hip and rolled them so that they were lying, face to face on their sides. He drew her closer, trapping her hands between them and she could feel of him hot and hard against her stomach. His hands roamed, caressing her back, thighs and bottom and her mouth opened in a sigh as his lips latched onto her pulse point, rocking her hips slowly against him.

They lay flush together, hip to hip, chest to chest and when she hitched a leg up over his waist they both moaned at the friction. Still, she regrouped, or at least tried to, as he tensed, taking deep breaths to remain calm. This was all new between them and neither of them had an active sex life lately. Everything was too sensitive, every nerve aching for release.

His head was tipped back, eyes closed and she took the opportunity to bury her face in his shoulder, laving the bullet wound - her bullet wound- with her tongue. She wanted to protest when he pulled back a bit, but the move was only to allow him to slip a hand back between her thighs. The wave of pleasure that action set off had her gripping him tighter and arching her back as his fingers gently explored her folds.

When she gave herself a figurative shake, she stretched her hand down, wrapping it around him just as he sank a finger into her. She gasped, hand tightening reflexively and Jack made a strangled noise. "Sorry," she murmured, relaxing her hand and giving a few, gentle strokes of apology.

Intensity built in her lower belly as he added a second finger beside the first and curled them up, pressing a point inside her in rhythm with the strokes she was making. When he brushed a thumb over her clit, she whimpered, letting the jolt carry her closer to the edge.

Then he kissed her, passionate and warm, but it was the obvious caring and true affection and maybe even love that was too much. Her free hand clutched at his shoulder as she let go, feeling like every muscle in her body was tensing then releasing, over and over in rapid succession. She moaned into his mouth as his hand kept working, helping her ride out the aftershocks.

Finally going limp against him, she panted as he slipped his fingers from her and kissed her gently and gasped himself, obviously not far behind her, as she tightened her hand again. He tried to move his hips away from her, but couldn't go very far with the grip she had on a sensitive portion of his anatomy.

"Chloe, I…oh, oh… I'm going…," she ignored the garbled, gasped warning and, with a strangled moan and short pumps of his hips against her hand, she felt him cum between their stomachs. It was messy and they'd definitly need a shower, but hey, that was okay with her.

As their breathing slowly normalized, Jack nudge her nose with his own, then kissed her, softly and sweetly for a minute. When they parted, he propped his head up on his hand and looked down at her. "So, what did you plan on doing for your vacation anyways?"

She laughed and placed a hand on his chest, caressing he strong muscle and letting the hair tickle her palm. "Certainly not this," she snickered, then glanced out the window at the lush trees and blue sky easily visible. "Typical tourist stuff, I suppose. Shopping. Swimming. What do you suggest?"

His grin clearly said Besides more of this?, but aloud he said, "Swimming is good. I could teach you to surf, if you like. Clubs, restaurants, shopping, that's all over on Upolu, but as you know it's only a short ferry ride away."

"Do you go over there often?"

"Not really," he said, raising a hand to brush his knuckles along the line of her jaw. "Sometimes there's music at a little beach bar I like. It's run by an Irish ex-pat and a local. Neither of them speak the others language, so the chances of getting your drink order right are about 50-50."

"Sounds…interesting," she snickered, then said, "I think I'm gonna try that outdoor shower of yours while the suns still high."

"Want some company?"

"I think that would be a good idea," she said, tapping the center of his chest with a finger. "You can scare away any voyeuristic monkeys."

"Those voyeuristic monkeys have good taste."

Her look, one that caused lesser men to quake in fear, made Jack fall back laughing. It was a good sound.


End file.
